


Forever and Always

by Pheasant



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M, Love, Manipulation, Margaret got one thing and lost another, Sirens, Songs, first fic for this pair, spells, spellsong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheasant/pseuds/Pheasant
Summary: A siren was a lonely creature. However, new love could cure that pain. Although, it would cause the pain of another.





	

The world seemed to pass by like a dreary dream. Nothing brought joy, nothing brought sadness. There was merely the dull grief and pain brought on by denial. The fish swam around overhead, as if they were underwater birds. There was nothing interesting there. There was just the lake, and the siren. 

Watching above the surface also proved to be no good. That man that the siren was waiting for was not going to be coming. No other visitors came, either. Hardly any birds nor monsters ventured there, either. There was just the siren, and the lake. 

Finally, one day, two people did come. There was a cheerful young elf woman with a bright and shrill voice. The sounds that came from it were melodious and beautiful. She dressed like a musician, but carried herself like a queen. Shoulders set back, chin tilted high. She, however, was not alone. 

At her side was a bright and courageous young man. His hair was blond, lighter than any ray from the sun. It was chin length, framing his face. That and the softness of his features made him seem girly. However, he moved like a warrior across the lush grass. He was not a helpless chambermaid. No, he was a prince. 

Like a prince from the tale of old, he would protect his love with his life. When the elf girl lost her voice, the man grew so sad and determined. It was so disheartening that even the siren grew sad. The man reminded her of someone. As he left again, he took something with him. Now, there was just sadness, the siren, and the lake. 

It was an entire week before she saw a glimpse of him. Every day brought more interest and longing for the loving man. When he came to retrieve the elf's voice, the siren knew she had her chance. She knew that nothing would sway her this time. Especially when she had heard her name. That name that reminded her of her unconditional love for another, very similar, man. 

Of course, she returned the voice of the girl. She would not need it to woo him. She did not need anything except for her voice. If she lost it, she would not have to worry. After all, even if she lost it again, the man would already be under her spell. She would no longer need it, save for conversation. 

She put the plan into action. "May I speak to you alone for a moment?" she asked the man. His name was Lest, she knew. 

"Of course, Audy," he said tenderly. That voice would only speak for her, soon. 

The stupid elf girl left. As soon as she was gone far enough, the elf could no longer hear. That was Audy's moment. That was when she could sing. 

Deep, melodious notes poured from the siren's throat. Cleverly crafted into a spell, unbeknownst to the listener. A spell not only of attraction. The listener would feel nothing but the purest love. She could see the man already slipping into the folds of the notes. 

The song soared across the lake. Up and down, high and low. As it continued, the man fell to his knees. As the last, shrill note rang like a harp above the water, she saw him let go. She had won. 

"Audy," he whispered, lovingly. 

At the call, the siren swam over. She swayed and shimmied, shining in the light. Each movement was made to show off another delectable piece of her body. She slunk up onto the shore, smirking. The look on Lest's face made it all worth it. 

Reaching out, the woman used her scaly hand to bring herself into a kiss with the bright eyed prince. "I am here my love," she whispered in a silky tone. "Forever and always."


End file.
